AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dilanda galau berat. Pasalnya sang kekasih bernama Akashi Seijuurou telah beberapa kali ia lihat tengah berselingkuh di ruang OSIS. Merasa hubungannya terancam, ia pun menerima saran dari Kise. "A-Akashi-kun bahkan memeluknya ketika ketiduran di ruang OSIS." Bad summary. AkaKuro. Prompt dari Flow-san.


"_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH! © Karui Kuran**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor**_—_**gagal**_—_**,**_ _**Hurt/Comfort—yang juga gagal—**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Length : Twoshoot**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Slight**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**_

_**Warning : Semi-AU! OOC parah OC nyelip,, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kacau**_ _**dan sedikit **_—_**sangat**_— _**lebay.**_

_**Prompt dari Flow-san. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. ToT**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko meremas kuat-kuat botol air minum—yang isinya tinggal separuh—dengan murka walau wajahnya tetap datar. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya yang ringkih. Hawa keberadaannya yang biasanya tipis kini meningkat drastis. Bahkan dalam radius 500 meter pun orang akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya. Entah ilusi atau apa. Tapi dirasa dari aura membunuh yang besar, orang akan menganggap sosoknya sebagai titan kelas 7 meter yang nyasar ke dunia modern.<p>

Botol yang keadaannya masih utuh meski telah diremas kuat-kuat oleh sang pemilik kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin setelah sebelumnya sempat menabrak tembok dengan keras. Belum merasa puas, Kuroko pun menginjak-nginjaknya sadis bak psikopat kerasukan setan dari dunia lain. Baru berhenti ketika tutup botol lepas dan isinya muncrat keluar.

Belum merasa puas juga. Kuroko pun melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok yang tak bersalah. Menganggap jika tembok di depannya adalah sosok Yang Mulia Kanjeng Gusti Akashi Seijuurou, kapten merangkap kekasih yang telah membuat hatinya sakit bagai diiris pisau karatan.

Satu pukulan.

Dua pukulan.

Tiga puk—

"Aishh.. S-sakit.." Kuroko meringis. Meniupi punggung tangannya yang memerah dengan mata berkaca menahan pilu. Hancur sudah delusinya tentang altar, cincin perak, dan janji suci yang nantinya akan mengikat mereka. Akashi telah menghancurkannya dalam satu kedipan mata. Membuat hatinya hancur bagaikan butiran abu gosok tertiup angin.

Mungkin 'pertengkaran' kecil bukanlah hal yang aneh dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi ketika salah satunya melampiaskan dengan cara melakukan hal nista macam berselingkuh tentu saja itu adalah bukti anak yang kurang didikan emak-bapaknya. Atau mungkin korban tayangan di salah satu channel TV—yang namanya tidak lulus sensor—di salah satu negara yang ada di Asia.

Dan Kuroko adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya korban perselingkuhan yang ada di bumi. Kenapa di bumi? Karena kemarin ia sempat chattingan dengan penghuni planet mars bertampang homo yang jadi korban perselingkuhan juga.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat hati Kuroko tersayat. Bahkan setelah segala macam keributan yang ia lakukan di luar tidak membuat sang kekasih menyadari keberadaannya. Akashi tetap tenang di dalam ruang OSIS sana. Duduk nyaman di atas kursi kebesarannya dengan paha memangku sesosok yang seharusnya adalah dirinya.

Mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sesak, Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Meninggalkan Akashi yang terlena dalam dunianya sendiri bersama sang selingkuhan. Mengabaikan air matanya yang mendadak mengalir atau pun perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Kuroko ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Sungguh uke yang malang.

***.::AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!::.***

"Jadi begitulah. Srooot…" Kuroko mengakhiri sesi curhatnya. Aomine mendengarkan dengan raut wajah yang—dipaksa—miris. Hanya Kise satu-satunya yang menitikkan air mata. Sebagai sama-sama seorang uke, perasaannya sangatlah sensitive dan rentan terhadap penyakit galau.

"A-aku baru tahu kalau Akashicchi tukang selingkuh-ssu.." Kise mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaket yang dipakai Aomine. Rasa iba muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Menurutnya, nasib Kuroko sangatlah apes. Sudah dipaksa jadi kekasih titisan iblis, sekarang diselingkuhi pula.

Si pemuda ganguro sang preman sekolah mengelus kepala pirang dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya. Karena dilihat dari angle manapun, Akashi bukanlah tipe seme penyelingkuh.

Berdehem pelan, Aomine mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Mungkin itu hanya salah paham, Tetsu. Akashi bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Apa Aominecchi tidak dengar? Kurokocchi melihatnya sendiri-ssu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri langsung dari TKP. Secara Live!" Kise menunjuk sepasang matanya yang sengaja dilebarkan dengan kedua jari telunjuk.

Kuroko mendelik sebal. "Apa Aomine-kun membela Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya sinis. Aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aomine bahkan bisa melihat dewa kematian muncul di belakang punggung pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Err.. Bukan seperti itu." Walau bagaimana pun, status Kuroko tetaplah kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Salah sedikit saja nyawa bisa melayang. Ehem.. tidak seperti itu juga sih. "Coba bicarakan dengannya secara baik-baik."

Menggeleng lemah. Ekspresi Kuroko menjadi tiga kali lebih menyedihkan. "Tidak bisa. Akashi-kun terlalu SIBUK. Aku diabaikan seperti bola basket yang sudah kempes dan bulukan.." Mata bulat itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Momen kebersamaannya dengan Akashi terkikis oleh bayangan betapa—mesranya—Akashi—bersama—selingkuhannya.

Kise dengan mata yang sembab angkat bicara. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan-ssu." Menepis tangan Aomine dari atas kepalanya dengan mata berapi-api. "Kurokocchi sudah tahu bagaimana rupa selingkuhannya Akashicchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dia ke-kecil dan putih.." Katanya sedikit ragu. Tidak sadar diri kalau dirinya pun juga kecil.

Aomine menguap. Merasa ini tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya. Datang ke apartemen milik Kise karena diseret oleh Kuroko. Diancam dengan satu rahasia kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal jika diketahui orang lain. "Akashi itu tipe orang yang susah didekati. Kau—mungkin—beruntung bisa dekat dekannya. Yah.. Walaupun berakhir seperti ini, pasti nanti kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Akashi." Kata Aomine. Maksud hati ingin menghibur, tapi yang namanya orang lagi galau sering banget salah paham.

Mata Kuroko menyipit tajam. Menghujam langsung sosok satu-satunya yang berkulit tan. "Jadi Aomine-kun mau bilang kalau Akashi-kun sudah membuang ku begitu?"

"M-maksudku bukan seperti itu juga, Tetsu." Sanggah Aomine.

"Padahal aku sudah rela nikung demi Akashi-kun." Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak mengindahkan sangkalan Aomine. Auranya sangat suram. Seperti tak ada harapan untuk hidup. "Ta-tapi Akashi-kun malah selingkuh dan menduakanku." Tangan terkulai lemah di sisi tubuh. Kepala bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan posisi miring. Badan merosot, kedua kaki diangkat ke atas meja. "Ahh.. Apakah ini karma karena menduakan vanilla milkshake dengan bola basket?" Ujarnya mulai ngaco.

Kise yang merasa tersiksa melihat mantan kecengannya dengan sisi terlemahnya beringsut bangun. Berlutut di sisi sofa yang diduduki Kuroko. Menggenggam sebelah tangannya, mencoba memberikan dukungan pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. "Bukan hanya Akashicchi yang bisa bermain api. Kurokocchi juga bisa melakukannya-ssu! Aku akan membantu sebisaku!" Katanya meyakinkan. Kobaran api bahkan terlihat melatari semangat si anak ayam yang menggebu.

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Apa-apaan itu? Berurusan dengan Akashi sama saja cari mati. Memprovokasi kekasih mungilnya untuk melakukan hal nista dengan alasan sakit hati. Aomine bisa melihat paket kiriman peti mati yang tersimpan cantik di depan pintu rumahnya. Hiii~..

Aomine baru mau angkat bicara ketika suara parau Kuroko terdengar.

"Kise-kun… A-Akashi-kun memeluknya ketika ketiduran di ruang OSIS. A-aku.. A-akashi-kun bahkan tidak pernah memeluk ku…"

"HEHH?!"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengangguk nelangsa. Hati dan pikirannya sudah sangat lelah. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

Melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise, Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa karna aku terlalu kurus jadi Akashi-kun tidak mau memeluk ku?"

"E-ehh.. T-tidak. Kurokocchi nyaman dipeluk kok." Kise gelagapan.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau kurang hot dan agresif, Tetsu." Aomine keceplosan. Kise melotot horror. Kuroko masang tampang pengen mengakhiri hidup.

"S-sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." Aomine beranjak bangun. Menepuk-nepuk celananya dengan canggung. Berniat kabur demi keselamatan. Mengabaikan ukenya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan —tetap—duduk—di—tempat—atau—tak—dapat—jatah—selamanya.

"Aomine-kun mau bicara dengan Akashi-kun, kan? Kalau begitu tolong katakan pada Akashi-kun, aku juga bisa jadi HOT dan AGRESIF." Kata Kuroko error. Cemburu telah membutakan pikirannya.

Selesai sudah. Kise merapal mantra keselamatan untuk dirinya dan Aomine.

Aomine membuka pintu apartemen dengan wajah pucat pasi. Masa depannya dipertaruhkan. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya pada Akashi? Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahnnya juga sih. Akashi yang memulai. Ia hanya jadi korban curhatan Kuroko. Sudah sewajarnya jika ia memberikan saran, bukan?

Sementara itu, Kuroko masih duduk anteng di sofa. Kedua tangan tetap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih hidup. Mungkin ia masih punya harapan untuk menyingkirkan si selingkuhan dan merebut kembali perhatian Akashi-nya.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Kise-kun… Maksudnya hot dan agresif itu seperti apa? Apakah aku harus berjemur di bawah terik matahari hingga tubuh ku panas?"

***.::AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!::.***

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Latihan basket selesai kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Kuroko masih berkutat di ruang ganti. Mencari-cari tasnya yang hilang secara misterius. Seingatnya, tadi ia menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Namun, ketika hendak mengambil baju ganti, tasnya sudah tak ada di tempat.

Masih dengan tubuh bagian atas telanjang alias tidak memakai baju, Kuroko berkeliling di sekitar ruangan. Mencari keberadaan tasnya tanpa petunjuk apapun. Ia juga sempat memeriksa kenop pintu. Takut-takut tasnya nyempil di lobang kunci karena ulah iseng makhluk dari dunia lain. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tasnya tetap tak bisa ditemukan.

Menghela napas lelah, Kuroko berniat memakai kembali bajunya yang basah oleh keringat ketika sesuatu yang sedikit berat namun lembut menimpuk kepalanya.

"Keringkan dulu tubuhmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit karna masuk angin."

Suara makian yang hendak keluar tertahan di tenggorongkan. Mulutnya yang setengah membuka kembali mengatup. Gantian bola matanya yang terbuka lebar seperti hendak meloncat keluar. Suara yang terdengar familiar. Ragu-ragu ia membalikkan badan, untuk kemudian menyesal karena harus menemukan orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Hn. Apa-apaan reaksi mu itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi melangkah masuk. Meraih handuk yang teronggok di atas kepala Kuroko. Mengusap helaian biru muda itu dengan gemas. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"A-ah. B-bukan apa-apa." Kata kuroko pelan.

"Beberapa hari ini kau seperti menghindari ku." Mata semerah darah itu menyorot tajam. Menelanjangi tubuh di depannya yang memang sudah telanjang—setengah badan—.

"Err.. M-maaf.." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Rupanya saran dari Kise cukup membuahkan hasil. Mengacuhkan Akashi selama beberapa hari, hingga si surai merahlah yang akan mencari dirinya. "Itu mungkin hanya perasaan Akashi-kun saja."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Mengangkat dagu Kuroko agar menatapnya. "Apa kau lupa, Tetsuya? Aku selalu benar." Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian ketika mendapati wajah memerah kekasih mungilnya. "Jadi, katakan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Kuroko memalingkan muka dengan masam. "Kenapa Akashi-kun belum pulang? DIA pasti sudah menunggu lama." Dia yang Kuroko maksud, tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan selingkuhannya Akashi?

"Dia? Hei.. Aku menunggu mu pulang."

Ekspresi Kuroko semakin keruh. Si seme mencoba mengelak rupanya. Berpura-pura menunggunya, bertingkah lembut bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, untuk kemudian menikamnya dari belakang. Lalu ia mati. Jasadnya dibuang ke sungai sebagai pakan untuk buaya lapar. Atau dijadikan sesajen bagi penunggu pohon beringin yang selalu menuntut untuk diberi tumbal seorang perawan. Tapi Kuroko bukanlah perawan. Ia perjaka ting-ting yang kebetulan nikung dan minta dirape titisan iblis berwajah tampan.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memaksakan satu senyuman walau hatinya terasa remuk. "Aku sudah tahu."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil didorong ke belakang. Terhimpit di antara locker dan tubuh yang lebih besar. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Hangat napas Akashi menggelitik leher Kuroko. "Aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan cara untuk memberi tahu mu."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Menahan riak kecil yang akan terbentuk di sudut mata. Kedua tangan terkepal kuat."S-sudah berapa lama?"

"Seminggu lebih… kurasa." Jari telunjuk menekan pipi yang tirus. "Kau terlihat tidak senang. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi. "Apa Akashi-kun merasa senang?"

"Menurut mu?"

Singkat, padat, dan watados. Kuroko mendumel dalam hati. "Sekarang apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan?"

Akashi menelusuri pinggang ramping Kuroko dengan jari-jari tangan. "Melakukannya tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi tak ada lagi hal yang perlu aku sembunyikan."

Kuroko pias. Menahan gejolak untuk meminum spirtus atau menelan racun tikus. Saraf tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Apakah ini akhir? Cinta masa SMA-nya berakhir. Kandas di tengah jalan. Akashi akan memutuskannya, mengakhiri hubungannya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari cinta pertamanya juga. Sungguh miris nasib mu, nak.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kuroko tidak mau. Ia tidak rela. Ia tidak ingin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha sedikit mengulur waktu. "A-anou Akashi-kun.. A-aku belum siap. Mu-mungkin lain kali.." Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya. Sudah cukup lama aku bersabar. Ini puncaknya. Aku tak tahan lagi."

**Jgerr!**

Kuroko mematung. Jiwanya seakan terlepas dari raganya. Otot-otot tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya merosot dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Hei.. Setakut itukah dirimu, Tetsuya?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Berniat meraup bibir pucat yang bergetar.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sadar atas pergerakan yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur suram. Mana mungkin ia memperhatikan hal yang lain?

"Cih." Akashi gusar. Bibirnya hanya mampu meraup udara kosong.

"A-aku tidak menginginkannya.." Kuroko menarik handuk yang bertengger di atas kepalanya lalu menggulungnya asal-asalan. Di dorongnya tubuh Akashi kuat-kuat hingga menjauh darinya. "Akashi-kun berengsek!"

"Heh?"

Kuroko menyambar bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu dengan cepat kembali berdiri. Handuk di tangan ia genggam erat. Membulatkan tekadnya. Anggap saja balasan sakit hati.

Handuk di tangan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, dilemparnya handuk itu tepat pada—

.

.

.

.

Wajah Akashi yang diam membatu.

"DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH! AKU BENCI AKASHI-KUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

Muahaha…

Saya sudah pasrah kalau mau ditimpuk rame-rame.

Ini prompt dari **Flow-san**. Niatnya mau dibikin drabble, tapi karena kajongjonan(?) ngetik akhirnya kebablasan dan berakhir jadi twoshoot. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya..

Saya ngga bisa bikin fict humor dan enggan nulis fict angst. Harap dimaklum kalau bahasanya jadi ngalay begini. #sungkem.

Ekhem..

Saya merasa kena sial mulu dari hari Jum'at.. Hiks..

Ada yang pergi ke Cocoon atau BJFEST di Sabuga? Saya ngga jadi pergi ke sana gegara sakit—mendadak—. Nyirr.. Rasanya tuh sakit banget.

Ah, satu lagi. Ada yang rumahnya di daerah Baros-Cimahi? Kapan-kapan main yuk! Saya garing di kostan. Tak ada temen yang satu OTP T^T. Fujo ada, tapi mereka lebih condong ke couple BB Korea. /jangan

Haha..

Akhir kata..

Mind to Review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca~..


End file.
